I can't be a victim
by MWlover8
Summary: W-What the hell? Damn. He's drinking again. She thought to herself. Andrew was only 16, one year older than Aloura, but somehow he managed to get his hands, not only on his parent's alcohol collection, but also on complete stranger's collections too. Rated M just for good measure. E/O But a lot of O/Victim


Aloura lay in her bed at 11:23 PM; her parents had told her to go to bed almost an hour and a half hour ago. Aloura was texting her boyfriend, Andrew.

**"Hey Andrew!"  
**_  
__**"Hey Babe"**_he replied, causing Aloura to giggle. She always loved when he called her 'Babe'

"**What are you doing?"**

"Nothing, how about you?"

"Dreaming about you… ;)"She answered.__

_**"haha. You are such a dirty whore! You seductive little bitch!"**_He texted back.

_W-What the hell? Damn. He's drinking again. _She thought to herself.Andrew was only 16, one year older than Aloura, but somehow he managed to get his hands, not only on his parent's alcohol collection, but also on complete stranger's collections too. 

"**Andrew, your drunk, text me tomorrow, I'm going to bed. Goodnight."**

"I bet you wish I was there touching you, don't you whore? I wish I was there, I wish I was touching you."

Aloura, deciding to ignore his comment, did not respond, instead just texted her other friend, Ashlee.

**"Hey Ash"**

"Hey girly! How are you?"

"Okay, I guess. Andrew is dunk. Again."

"I'm sorry Hun. Did he hit you again? I swear to GOD, if hit you again, I WILL kill him! You have to turn him in! It's not alright!" Ashlee answered. Aloura could practically hear the agitation and anger in her friend's voice.

**"I…I… no, he didn't, and It's nice that you care, really, but… He is my boyfriend, I love him, and he loves me, he says he's sorry, and I believe him."**

"Aloura! That's not love! He says he's sorry, but, he does it again- Aloura, break it off. He doesn't love you, he is using you for his own perverted reasons!"

"Ashlee! He will change. I just have to stay by his side and support him. H-He isn't _**using **_**me for anything!" **Aloura typed, as she shouted the words to herself.****

"Aloura… you said so yourself… he made you have sex with him, over and over. Face it sweetie, he is not going to change, and you need to help yourself. He has had your love and support for almost four years, and he has not changed, but he has hurt you, far too many times in the past."

"Shut the Hell up! You're wrong!"

"Aloura…!"

Ashlee sent about eight text messages after that, but getting no response she presumed Aloura had fallen asleep. 

_Ashlee is an idiot! She doesn't know shit! She is just jealous! She is a selfish bitch! Screw her!_ Aloura thought as she punched her bedroom wall. As her fist hit the drywall, it collapsed around her hand; the large bang startled her parents downstairs, the couple rushed up to see if their daughter was alright.

_Bang  
Bang  
Bang  
Bang_

Four consecutive right hooks on the unrelenting wall, Aloura's knuckles were to shreds as she embraced the physical pain, she breathed a brief sigh of relief as she felt her emotional pain leave her body. Her relief was cut short by a paralyzing pain in her right fist, only then did she fully understand what she did and why.

"Aloura!" A mix of both male and female voices said.

"Sweetie! What happened!" her mother cried as she quickly rushed to her daughter.

"What were you thinking!" her father shouted.

"Dad…Dad, it just hurt so bad, I had to make the pain go away!" she cried as she buried her face in her mother's open arms. 

"Let's just get you checked out." her father said sternly.

The mother and daughter nodded.

Mercy Hospital

"Alright! All done, nothing too bad, no major damage." Doctor Jamison said as he tried to lighten the mood, "You have a monster right hook!" All he received was daggered eyes from Aloura's mom and dad, and a slight smile from Aloura.

"I'm sorry Mr. Simons that was inappropriate." Dr. Jamison apologized. 

"Yes, it was, but it's alright."

Everyone turned to see Ashlee standing in the doorway.

"Aloura, what did you do…?" She asked as she let out a shaky breath. 

"What the Hell does it look like!" she snapped back, surprising everyone from Ashlee, herself, to Dr. Jamison.

"I-I heard you got hurt, I just wan-"

"I'm fine. And no, it wasn't Andrew! I did it! Now get the Hell out!" truth-be-told Aloura didn't know what was so upsetting, she just wants to help, look out for her, protect her, Ashlee was like her big sister.

Ashlee let out a sigh, and nodded to herself. She turned and left, tears pouring out of her eyes, and streaming down her cheeks as she ran through the hallways out to her car. She clung to her steering wheel and cried, not caring who was watching. She ran her shaking fingers through her hair and took a deep breath before starting home.**  
**

_**A/N: Hey you guys so yeah it's been WAY too long and I know that :P Hate me if you must but I love you all none the less. I've been super busy I went to college over summer (like what the Hell?) anyway, this is a new story, I hope to update it soon, it's been under my belt for quite some time now and I just wanted to give you all something to entertain you're wandering minds. I promise promise promise to update just as soon as I can, I'm going on vacation and so I might have a little time to write but no wifi! Life is finally looking up, I had a rough patch but it's gotten so good I can't even understand it. If anyone ever needs to talk about anything I promise I'm a great listener and will not promise to fix you but I promise to be there for you. Love you all with every fiber of my being. R&R and let me know what you all think of it! P.S. sorry it's so short!**_


End file.
